The Tightening Grip
by Littlestme
Summary: Disappearance of friends brings up old enemies...
1. Mould

This is my first online story, I'm not entirely sure how this all works, but I really want some criticism! Just not tooo harsh! ;333 hehe I really wanna know what you all think of it! 

The Tightening Grip

Chapter 1 - Mould

The sun rose wearily over the crisp acres of fields. It was late autumn and winter was finally on its way. The trees rustled slightly as the wind started to pick up. Heero had already woken up before the sun had even surfaced, busying himself with breakfast. Hoping the smell of bacon and eggs would awaken the slumbering 'mould' in the bed sheets, which were now rolling about trying to get comfortable. As it had spent the last 6 hours on top of Heero, who had quite enough and thrown it off.

Heero stood in the kitchen and was still not convinced that the 'mould' had woken up, conveniently placing their bedroom above the kitchen; Heero picked up a broom and started hitting the ceiling, a loud muffled voice echoed downwards "Yes! Okay Heero! I'm Up!!" then almost abruptly a sound of footsteps could be heard leading out of the bedroom door and down the rickety stairs in the couples cottage.

It was odd how the two of them decided to live in a cottage, more so for Heero, whom was a man of action and felt himself whilst fighting and not in some tiny 2 bedroom cottage in the middle of no-where and needed his other half to drive him everywhere[1

Heero picked up the plates and placed them onto the placemats. He sat down and waited until the tall figure came waltzing in. "Why'd ya have to wakeOoooh breakfast!" Heero rolled his eyes and took out the newspaper.  
Trying to shield his face from the creatures ever growing mouth, as he shovelled food into his mouth.  
"Heero, this stuff is great!" the thing said with a mouthful of half chewed bacon. Heero shuddered, but nodded in agreement, eating the cooked breakfast gingerly as he was feeling rather repulsed by the 'mould's' eating habits.

The 'mould' would in actual fact be called Duo. Tall, well built, with some muscle, and. A lot of head hair. His brown locks fall behind his back to near enough around his buttocks, which are generally tied up into a plait.  
His deep purple eyes always looked happy, but they told a darker story if you knew of Duo's past. He tended to wear a priests outfit (he _wasn't_ a priest). Heero on the other hand was slightly shorter than Duo, well built but was slightly thinner; he was known to wear tank tops, generally green to show of his deep blue eyes, anyone could get lost in them. They never showed emotion except anger. His hair was black and short and generally flopped about, which made Duo laugh occasionally and then given the death glare instantly.

"Duo... We need to go out today." Heero spoke without making eye contact which unnerved Duo, who continued to eat, but was attempting at getting Heero to look at him. "Oh...?" Do we have to go computer shopping again? Last time we spend 3 hours at the same laptop and you--!"  
"No. We need to see Wu Fei." Heero said abruptly.  
"Oh... Okay" Duo said slowly. Duo despised Wu Fei, always being depressed, never having a nice thing to say, it really made him feel miserable.

He almost shouted at Wu Fei to get his act together and get a girlfriend,  
then he realised, that in actual fact he was never interested in another woman since his wife Nataku died. 

[1 He may do everything for his lover, but when it comes round to the shopping or seeing their friends, he'd rather sit back and take the few moments of manic driving to 'relax' and drift off. Also the fact he ingeniously 'forgot' to get a drivers licence.

Oooh ending on a bad note aye? Hehehe sorrie!! R/R please


	2. Kidnapped

Hope you enjoyed the first!! Swearing o; violence

Chapter 2 - Kidnapped

After breakfast the pair walked out towards Duos pride and joy, Bentley  
Continental GT in reflective silver. Not one single scratch, dent, bird mark  
anywhere. Duo continuously rubbed the invisible marks that he believed were  
there and highly visible to everyone, making Heero look at him with a  
questioning look. Heero's arm extended towards the car door handle, when a  
shrill voice yelled "Noo!! Don't you Dare touch that handle!!"  
Heero's hand recoiled quickly before Duo could slap it away, like you would  
to a naughty child.

Eventually after a 'heated debate', Heero was bundled into the car, much to  
his annoyance.

They arrived at Wu Fei's, Duo begrudgingly smiled at the awaiting Wu Fei,  
sitting on his front porch, looking gloomy. Heero slowly slid out of the  
car, looking wind swept despite being in a covered car (Duos driving did  
that to you, spend 5 minutes in the passenger seat and its like training for  
NASA, going around 7 G's constantly). Wu Fei gave him a mocking short lived  
smile and stood up. He bowed, greeting them, Heero bowed back in response,  
almost instantaneously Heero swiped at Duo, making him bow (Its surprisingly  
smarter to swipe at Duo than to shout at him, if that happens around Wu Fei,  
you'll have at least 1000 years of cursed bad luck upon your door).  
"nghh…" came Duo's reply to the swiping, muttering to himself silently, "Why  
do I have to come? It's not like its any fun at all…. Least when I see  
Quatre and Trowa, we get to go to Quatre's mansion! All there is here is a  
pokey garden full of weeds that hurt…" sulking.

Duo remained surprisingly quiet for majority of the time, until his ears  
pricked up when he over heard the pair talking about Quatre and Trowa (Duo  
of course had been thrown out of the room, due to his impatientness of long  
silences that Wu Fei and Heero had so expertly developed over the years  
between themselves and Duo had to break).

"Quatre's been kidnapped, by the No4 Rebels" Wu Fei said bluntly,

"How long ago?" Questioned Heero,

"Couple of hours at the most" Wu Fei looked hard at Heero, "no one has heard  
from Trowa, I suspect he's been kidnapped also."  
Heero tilted his head as if to give a response positively after thinking,  
but he did no such thing. "I believe the pair has been dabbling in things  
that they couldn't keep hold of, Trowa was interested in developing a new  
HeavyArms… But Quatre wasn't too keen on that idea." Heero paused,[2

The pair looked hard at each other, both thinking the same thing, both of  
them quiet again. Duo ear was wedged up against the door but was still  
annoyed by the silence, "I wanna help find Trowa and Qu--!" there was a loud  
bang. Both Wu Fei and Heero stood up and ran out the door, looking at 5 men  
wrestling with Duo, "take this!" said Duo as he punched a tall man with  
small glasses, shining bright as his balding head.

As Heero and Wu Fei ran out of the room, the both of them got an elbow to  
the face, knocking Heero out almost instantly. Wu Fei staggered and kicked  
one guy to the left of him in the side, winding him, the other, Wu Fei  
almost instantaneously pulled out a gun, aiming directly at the largest man.  
The 5 men looked at Wu Fei who was aiming at the supposed gang leader.  
They dropped Duo, who plopped to the floor wheezing. Wu Fei aimed at the  
leader and looked as if he was going to pull the trigger on him, instead  
instantly shot a guy to his left in the head. Shocking the men, 3 of the  
other guys immediately ran out the house, leaving the leader and the dead  
guy alone with Duo, Wu Fei and Heero.

Heero blinked, looking around, and jumped up, pulling out his gun as he did  
so, and aimed at the man. Duo coughed which broke the silence and the  
concentration, Wu Fei and Heero had, they glared evilly at him. The leader  
took this as a good time and tried to run out the house, Duo sprang into  
action and ran after him, tackling him to the ground. The leader was a big  
burly man and had an earpiece in. His short military hair cut made him  
standout from the other men and made him seem more threatening. His teeth  
gritted against each other as a Duo scrambled about him making sure he  
didn't stand up again (which was difficult for a man who's three times as  
wide as you and almost twice your own height).

Heero stood over the man with a gun pointed at him; Wu Fei had the gun to  
his face hard. "Where are Trowa and Quatre?" Wu Fei ordered  
"—Who? —" The man said in a gruff voice.  
"Where have you taken them" Heero questioned with a rough tone.  
"Am not saying nothin'!" he replied harshly.  
Heero shot him in his leg, hitting an artery; the man screamed in pain  
loudly, hurting Duo's ears and bit him in the shoulder to subside the pain  
of the screams, resulting in the leader to wrestle to get up, Wu Fei kicked  
him in the ribs to stop him wriggling.

"Where have you taken Trowa and Quatre?" Heero repeated in an angrier tone.

"—I don't know—I was just told to collect 5 guys—" he said with difficulty.

"Who!" Duo shouted

"Who sent you!" Wu Fei added

"Why should – I tell you!" he wailed

"Your life depends on it" Duo said weakly.

"I'm gonna… Die anyway! You… Bastards!" he squealed

"Tell us and we'll make your death--" Heero spoke before getting interrupted

"--less painful" Duo piped in.

"—Ruroni Kenshin…" he managed to squeeze out of himself. Heero shot the man  
in the head whizzing past Duos cheek, scaring him.

[2 he didn't enjoy talking like he was, he felt he was bitching. Bitching was not  
Heero. If Heero didn't like you, he'd tell you face to face and accept the penalty.

hmm, whats going on??? Who were those guys?!

R/R please


End file.
